the_doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deedee Doodle
.]] "I'm Deedee Doodle!" Deedee Deedee Doodle is a member of The Doodlebops She is the only female in The Doodlebops She plays the keyboard and the keytar and the tambourinist. She is portrayed by Lisa J Lennox. Deedee is the sister of Rooney Doodle, Moe Doodle, the friend of Zia Tailor Doodle, and niece of Professor Majorchord Deedee is the youngest sister of the Doodlebops and she is in the Doodlebops episode Doodlebop Photo Op Personality Deedee is enthusiastic and kind And energetic and sweet and loving and She is always nice to her friends and wants to help them when they are in need just like her friend Zia does. Deedee would be headstrong and loves to be alone dnd cries lot Deedee can sometimes be whiny and angry in some of the episodes She loves to dance so much and she tells knock knock jokes. Deedee would sometimes get tired from dancing too fast and rests her eyes for a few minutes. In Doodlebops' episode, Cauliflower Power, it revealed that her favorite food is cauliflower. Appearance Season 1-Deedee has pink hair with a purple headband She wears fake ears to make her Real She wears a lilac hoop dress and purple sleeves with pink stripes She has pink musical notes on her dress and a piano pattern around the hem. She wears purple leggings and lilac boots. She has lilac skin. Season 2- Deedee still has pink hair, but her bob cut is larger and curls more at the bottom. She has a thicker headband. Her dress is the same but more fitting. Her cartoon ears aren't shown. When she goes on stage, her outfit has a lot of glitter and when they get on the bus, she wears a purple and pink jacket. Trivia *Deedee's hair and dress changes in season 2 *She plays they keyboard and the keytar and vocals *She gains a jacket in season 2 to get on the bus *Her outfit is glittery on stage in season 2 *In season 1, her keytar is furry and has silver discs on where in season 2 it changes so it has small chandeliers around the sides of the keytar. *Her hairband changes from season 2, it becomes fabric and thicker where in season 1 it is plastic *Her pajamas will first appear in A Doodlebop Pajama Party. *Deedee had many pigtail appearances during season 1. *In Tap Tap Tap, Deedee's favorite fairy tale was The Red Shoes. *In the Care Friend Family Franchise, Deedee would care for children, who don't know how to care and she will sometimes get a good night's sleep every night. *In the fourth season, Deedee no longer has Bob cuts. Her hair is long and straightened. She wears a purple bow in her hair and when she goes to sleep, she wears pink and yellow pajamas and she wears pink glasses. *In The Doodlebops: 202: The Ewww Flower, it revealed that Deedee's favorite plant was the Ewww Flower, since she was sick. *Deedee is a lead vocalist to songs called Different Things (The Ewww Flower), Tick Tock (Where's Mudge) and You Are My Friend (Deedee's Big Break). *Deedee will appear in fourth season of the Doodlebops, where she will have long hair (straightened). She will no longer have a bouffant. Deedee will have an upgrade on her jacket (Her pink and purple jacket will change color (cherry pink and sparkly cherry red and dark pink and light pink *Deedee makes a TV Series theme songc *In The Doodlebops: 208: A Different Look Deedee has a Cowgirl costumev *Deedee always has fancy fanfares during every beginning of every episode and them so cool *Deedee loves to take naps a lot too much Long Naps she gets too sleepy and sleepy anywhere like her brothers Rooney and Moe and her friend Zia (For example, in Step By Step, Deedee rests on the bus exhausted, because she was tired of dancing to fast And faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and Faster and faster and faster and finally and she gets to dizzy and woozy she gets exhausted and her heart starts to pound to fast and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and she fainted and collapsed and light headed *Deedee will sometimes cry in some of the episodes, while she changes color episode of think pink *Deedee has 3 uncles called Professor Majorchord, who is a music teacher, Professor Tinkerputt and Professor Noise. *Deedee also has 2 aunts called Dr. Smithsonian and Colleen The Clown. *Deedee was seen playing the tamborine in the episode, The Frazzles, in the song Jump Up, in the recording studio. *Deedee was also seen playing her accordion in the recording studio and in the concert in the episode, Deedee's Accordion. *In Roar Like A Dinosaur, Deedee's favorite dinosaur is the pterodactyl. *Deedee has a love crush called Zimmy Zimzam in the episode, Star Struck. Appearnces # The Doodlebops: 101: Photo Op # The Doodlebops: 102: Keep Trying # The Doodlebops: 103: O Solo Moe # The Doodlebops: 104: Cauliflower Power # The Doodlebops: 105: All Together Now # The Doodlebops: 106: Tap Tap Tap # The Doodlebops: 107: Bird Is The Word #The Doodlebops: 108: Count On Me #The Doodlebops: 109: Fast And Slow Moe #The Doodlebops: 110: Jumping Judy #The Doodlebops: 111: Very Scary #The Doodlebops: 112: Queen For A Deedee #The Doodlebops: 113: The Move Groove #The Doodlebops: 114: Strudel Doodle #The Doodlebops: 115: Look In A Book #The Doodlebops: 116: High And Low #The Doodlebops: 117: Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber #The Doodlebops: 118: The Bad Day #The Doodlebops: 119: Wobbly Whoopsie (17th Birthday) #The Doodlebops: 120: What? When? Why? #The Doodlebops: 121: Roar Like A Dinosaur! #The Doodlebops: 122: Growing Moe #The Doodlebops: 123: Abraca-Deedee #The Doodlebops: 124: What Did You See Today? #The Doodlebops: 125: Junk Funk #The Doodlebops: 126: Glad Sad Bumpy Grumpy #The Doodlebops: 201: Doodlebops Holiday Show #The Doodlebops: 202: The Ewww Flower #The Doodlebops: 203: The Mighty Moe Machine #The Doodlebops: 204: Bring-A-Sound-Arounder #The Doodlebops: 205: All Aboard The Doodle Train #The Doodlebops: 206: Switch-A-Doodle #The Doodlebops: 207: Star Struck #The Doodlebops: 208: A Different Look #The Doodlebops: 209: Deedee Superstar #The Doodlebops: 210: Best Hider Ever #The Doodlebops: 211: A Mess Of a Doodle #The Doodlebops: 212: Step By Step #The Doodlebops: 213: The Blame Game #The Doodlebops: 214: Hold Your Horses #The Doodlebops: 215: The Unbearable Loudness Of Moe #The Doodlebops: 216: Fair Share with Jillian #The Doodlebops: 217: Space Invader with jillian #The Doodlebops: 218: Don't Use It, Don't Need It #The Doodlebops: 219: Where's Mudge? #The Doodlebops: 220: Moe's Lucky Clover #The Doodlebops: 221: Show and Tell #The Doodlebops: 222: Later Alligator #The Doodlebops: 223: The Solo Surprise ( The Mystery Riff) #The Doodlebops: 224: Deedee's Big Break #The Doodlebops: 225: Moon Doodles #The Doodlebops: 226: Flat-Sitis #The Doodlebops: 301: The Name Game #The Doodlebops: 302: Moe's Invention #The Doodlebops: 303: Rhymes With Orange #The Doodlebops: 304: Think Pink #The Doodlebops: 305: The Chicken And The Eggs #The Doodlebops: 306: All By Myself #The Doodlebops: 307: Moe's Dinosaur #The Doodlebops: 308: Deedee's Accordion #The Doodlebops: 309: Robo Moe #The Doodlebops: 310: Oh, Brother #The Doodlebops: 311: The Frazzles #The Doodlebops: 312: Way Better #The Doodlebops: 313: Around The World #The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show: 101: Splish Splash Fun/Messypotamia (debut) #The Doodlebops: Rockin' Road Show: 102: Quotes "It's time for the Doodlebop Pledge!" (catchphrase) "You Betcha. We're the very very best of friends." (Taken from Step By Step) "This gives me an idea for a song. I'm writing it right away." (from Show and Tell) "C'mon let's go!" (That's her other catchphrase) "Moe not the rope!" (Deedee before Moe pulls the rope) "There's no use fighting it." (Deedee before Moe pulls the rope) "I'm Deedee Doodle!" (Introduction) "He never met a rope he didn't like." (Deedee before Moe pulls the rope) "Goodnight, Moe. Goodnight, Roon. Goodnight Z." (new for upcoming episode) "Alright Roon...we're coming..." (Deedee, going over to her own bed in Goodnight, Doodlebops) "Jazz can you sing us...a lullaby so we can...go to sleep?" (Deedee asking Jazzmin for a lullaby) "Bob, there's something I gotta TELL YOU. I have to go TO THE BATHROOM!!!" (Deedee telling Bus Driver Bob she has to go to the bathroom and he let her go to use the bathroom Powers and Abilities Like her brothers, Moe and Rooney and sister but also a friend Zia, Deedee is an accomplished musician, as she plays her keytar, her keyboard and her accordion in The Doodlebops. Deedee also has the power of dancing, joke telling and vocalist to songs, like Jump Up (The Frazzles with Zia's singing), Different Things (The Eww Flower), Tick Tock (Where's Mudge?), You Are My Friend (Deedee's Big Break) and Gibble Gobble Nabber Gabber (the episode of the same name). Deedee Doodle's Bedroom Deedee's Bedroom is pink with pink flowers on them and her bedboard is a dark pink with pink pillows, pink comforters, and a pink blanket, which Deedee calls it her "blankie". Deedee also has a pink hammock, where she can swing and think about what happens next. On her pink bed, she has a diary. Her bedrooms also has dark pink nightstands and on one of her night stands is her pink lampshade shaped like a flower. It also has a dark-pink closet and a pink dresser drawer. It also has a pink mirror with a makeup desk.It also has a pink fan on her pink bedroom ceiling. Deedee also has an alarm clock on her nightstand and a beanbag and a pink chair And light pink night light and her br pink bear and hot pink blanket with light pink sheets for her bed Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Doodlebops